


Fake Hate, Not Love

by AmaliaIR



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Rutting, Secret Relationship, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaliaIR/pseuds/AmaliaIR
Summary: Draco never thought that getting dared to kiss Harry's neck would lead to this.disc





	Fake Hate, Not Love

"So?" Pansy asked, drumming her fingers on her knee. "Are you going to do it or not?"

Draco swallowed hard. Everyone was looking at him, a select group from all the houses crammed into the middle of the Slytherin common room anxiously awaiting Draco's response to the dare proposed by his so-called best friend.

Granger rolled her eyes. "Come on Draco, is not a big deal." She had taken to using his first name now that they were all 'friends'. "It's just a peck and not even on the lips."

"The neck can be even more intimate, though," Mcmillan noted. Everyone glared at him. "Sorry."

Harry stared from across the circle at Draco. Nobody had noticed but his eyes had widened slightly in fear when Pansy had challenged Draco to kiss Harry's neck, but now he was disguising his nerves really well.

"Pass," Draco said and reached for the bottle to knock back another swig. He was already lightheaded, but it was preferable.

Boot shook his head. "I've been counting and you've already passed on three challenges. That's the max."

Pansy smiled devilishly. "I'm starting to like you, Terry."

Boot blushed and Draco would have said something about it to turn the attention away from him but he knew no one was ready to let this go. Usually when it came to challenges with Harry, Draco knew better than to fight the inevitable but this was was different.

Because Draco knew what neck kisses did to Harry. And this was not the time or place for that sort of… reaction.

"Can't I just kiss a house-elf like last round?"

A few people giggled. "That was a good one, Neville," Weasley said and Longbottom grinned.

"Yes, but no. I choose the dare and I say it has to be Potter." Pansy gave him a challenging look.

It was cute, really, how everyone present thought they were forcing Draco and Harry to interact in these types of situations for the first time, when in reality they'd been doing more, _a lot more_, for quite a while. It was even fun to pretend like they hated when their friends tried to get them together when it really only gave them an excuse to be close in public once they 'reluctantly' agreed to do whatever it was they wanted them to do. They've been locked together in classrooms, tricked into doing projects together, constantly challenged to interact and even magically stuck to each other for about an hour once.

All the while they've outwardly complained and inwardly rejoiced.

This time, though, Draco had to complain for real.

"How about on the shoulder?" Draco asked, trying to sound as repulsed as possible about the other possibility.

Pansy shook her head and Blaise sighed. "Don't be a prude. Just get it over with!"

It figured they wouldn't go for it. In any case, Draco was being generous with the shoulder thing, because he knew from experience that it was still too close to the neck to be safe.

The first time Draco and Harry kissed it had been rushed and brief, just a one-time thing- or so they thought- in a broom closet after nearly cursing each other's head off during a Quidditch match. There hadn't been any time or consideration to go for the neck or any place other than the lips. So it wasn't until the second time, after a long and torturous week of self-doubt and confusion, when they actually planned to meet and talk about what had happened.

There wasn't much talking involved.

But since they had time, Draco had been unable to resist straying away from Harry's mouth and began to kiss his chin, jaw, and eventually neck.

He immediately felt Harry hard as a rock poking his inner thigh.

Harry had been supremely embarrassed but Draco found it ridiculously hot and alluring that he was so reactive to even contact like that. From then on they discovered that Harry was over-sensitive to a lot of other stuff, and each new discovery threatened to break Draco's sanity because Harry was _so_ deliciously responsive to even the smallest touches and he could just sit and watch him moan and writhe and quiver under his fingertips and tongue for hours on end and never get tired of it.

But most of those things were too sexual for it to become a problem in public. The neck-kissing though was just innocent enough that someone with little shame would do in front of others but racy enough for it to be a good dare. If Draco didn't know about Harry's issues with it he would have done it in a heartbeat.

He didn't see how to get out of this one. The more he fought it, the more everyone would insist on it, but he was certain that if he leaned in and even just breathed over Harry's neck, with the tension of everyone watching and pretending like they hadn't done this before, he would get instantly hard in front of everyone, and it would be even more evident with those thin pajamas Harry liked. And that is without factoring in the possible unrestraint of his vocal cords. He even confessed to Draco that he couldn't even think about it during class or other inappropriate moments because his erection wouldn't go away until he took care of it.

That was a fun conversation.

"Do it."

Draco's heart skipped a beat when he heard Harry's voice. Harry's face was strong and determined, and Draco knew he might just be trying to act as if he was upset at the idea of Draco kissing his neck, but it also seemed like he was trying to be stupidly brave like he generally was and he wasn't really thinking about the consequences.

He wanted to ask him if he was sure, but of course that wouldn't be possible. Now that Harry had basically co-signed Pansy's challenge, Draco had no choice but to actually do it. In usual circumstances, he would throw in a jibe or insult of some kind to make it seem more believable (and honestly more fun) but he guessed that whispering 'Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you Potter?" could only make things _harder_ for Harry.

He without saying anything Draco got to his feet and marched slowly towards the armchair across from his. He tried to communicate with his eyes how sorry he was that Harry had to go through this, but Harry was looking away from him, looking like he was concentrating. Around them, people giggled and whispered, which had been amusing to Draco during previous times. Not this one.

He figured he better do this while standing in front of Harry, maybe he could block everyone's view this way, though he eventually would have to walk away. Perhaps Harry would shift his position to conceal himself or something.

He stopped in front of Harry and could feel everyone's eyes on them, the room suddenly quiet. Harry finally looked up, because otherwise he would be staring directly into Draco's crotch. He didn't seem nervous.

"Give him access, darling," Pansy said in a sugary voice and Draco promised to find his revenge soon.

Harry leaned his head slightly to the right, exposing his beautiful neck to Draco. He never would have thought he would dread doing something as wonderful as this.

Draco exhaled. Better to do this quickly, as slow anticipation would be arousing even for him.

He leaned in and quickly dove his face in Harry's neck, making sure to just place a chaste and brief peck on Harry's hot skin.

As he was straightening back up, though, he felt a swift and calculated kick to his behind which sent him face-first back into Harry and messily falling right into his lap, luckily managing not to knee Harry in the crotch. He later wondered if that would have helped.

If Harry wasn't hard before, he would surely be now that Draco was straddling him.

And sure enough, he was.

Draco scrambled to get away as fast as possible, but just then someone shouted, "Now!" and he felt a familiar tingle of magic wash over him.

"No!" he yelled because he suddenly realized that this had been the plan all along.

He and Harry were stuck together.

"What the-" Harry exclaimed as he realized his thighs and Draco's were basically glued to each other and neither of them could pull away.

"Pansy!" Draco roared and looked over his shoulder at her, who looked like she couldn't possibly be any happier. "You're _dead_!"

Pansy put on a fake pout. "Sorry, love. You'll thank me later."

"When I get my hands on you I'm going to-" Draco cut himself off when Pansy and the others stood up from their seats. "Wait, where are you going?!"

They started to fucking _leave _and Draco couldn't believe their audacity.

"Hermione? Ron?" Harry asked with concern as his two friends walked past.

Granger wriggled her hands together. "I'm sorry Harry! I was dared not to interfere!"

Harry's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Don't worry mate," Weasley said. "We only agreed because Pansy took Malfoy's wand."

"She _what-_"

"And we have yours so you won't kill each other!"

Draco gave Weasley a murderous gaze. "After Pansy you're next."

Weasley merely winked and walked away.

"This is our last experiment, we promise," Blaise commented before going through the door. "If this doesn't work nothing will."

Pansy was the last to leave, and with a sweet smile she closed the door to the common room behind her.

Draco turned to Harry, still processing what had just happened. "What the _fuck_."

Harry sighed. "Have you ever stopped to think that if we hadn't got together on our own before, all of this would be supremely traumatizing?"

"Yes. We need better friends."

Harry laughed a little, but Draco was still too angry about being manipulated so blatantly.

"Well, thank you for trying to protect me," Harry said and Draco's face immediately softened.

"Yes, well," he felt himself blush a little but tried to fight it. "What was I supposed to do? You were going to blow our cover with your inappropriate erections."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You seemed to find it pretty appropriate yesterday." He emphasized his point by thrusting upwards, pressing his unrelenting hardness against Draco and making him gasp. Harry smirked.

Draco's own cock stirred to life after that, and he made no attempt to stop it. After all, wasn't this what everyone in their year apparently wanted?

Well, maybe not exactly _this_, but screw the lot of them.

"Don't start something you're not prepared to finish, Potter." Draco said in a low voice, his chest suddenly tight with excitement. He placed both hands on the headrest on either side of Harry's head. It occurred to him that they had never been in this position before, as armchairs don't usually go in empty classrooms or broom cupboards.

Harry swallowed. "Who says I'm not prepared?" He placed both palms on Draco's thighs. "You know it won't go away otherwise."

Draco licked his lips, wanting nothing more than to have Harry then and there, but…"Aren't you afraid they might come back in?"

"Not really." Harry's voice was breathy and rough as he shifted slightly. His cock straining against his clothes must be driving him insane. "If I know them, and I think I do, they'll leave us here for at least thirty minutes. And if my current state is anything to go by I won't last even five."

Draco removed Harry's glasses and tossed them to the floor before he attacked Harry's mouth with unrestrained fervor, coaxing his lips open right away to taste him. Harry whimpered in his mouth.

"That shouldn't turn me on as much as it does," Draco said when he pulled away.

Harry's eyes were dark and glassy with need. Draco loved this more than words could express. He leaned back down and this time went for Harry's earlobe, scraping it with his teeth and delighting himself in Harry's sharp intake of breath. He lowered his head slowly towards Harry's neck and felt Harry tense, but in a good way. He let his lips move softly over the sensitive skin and Harry moaned, loudly. Hopefully, no one was listening right outside the door, but at this point they could invite the whole school to watch and Draco wouldn't care; there was only Harry and Harry alone.

Draco kept kissing and nuzzling Harry's neck, and Harry was positively shaking with desire. He thrust his hips up in erratic little movements as nonstop sounds poured from his open mouth.

"I could...ah fuck-" he managed. "I could come just from this."

Draco's cock twitched and his mind was swimming with the alcohol he had had and the intoxicating sight in front of him. He pulled away from Harry's neck because he wanted him to last just a little bit longer, though it was tempting to watch him lose himself just by this.

Harry breathed hard as he slid his hands in between Draco's thighs and palmed his aching cock. Draco hissed and grabbed two fistfuls of Harry's hair. Harry rubbed him slowly and then his fingers hooked on the waistband of Draco's pajamas.

"Wait-" Draco stopped him and took a hold of his wrist. "I have another idea."

He directed Harry's hands to settle on his hips and squirmed when Harry dug his fingers in. They had given each other plenty of handjobs and blowjobs, but Draco wanted to try something new.

He grabbed onto the headrest and bucked down into Harry, trying to get as much friction as possible.

"Oh," Harry exclaimed, his eyes wide as he realized what Draco had in mind.

Without waiting for him to recover Draco thrust again and a groan escaped his lips. Harry was hot and oh so hard, he thought he might even last less than him. Not that he minded that Harry could finish relatively fast; it was all so intense and breathtaking that Draco wouldn't have it any other way.

Harry began to move as well, and with their limited range of motion- as they couldn't separate their thighs even an inch- they managed to create a rhythm that had both of them panting and moaning softly. It was hard to get their cocks to line up but every little contact they could get was splendid. Harry slid his hands down to Draco's cheeks and held even tighter, making Draco arch his back in pleasure. He was so close and he could feel Harry was as well, and even though he wished this would have lasted longer he just couldn't control his body anymore; incessantly thrusting into Harry's body seeking for more and more friction and longing for the moment they both reached their limit and came undone all over each other.

One of Draco's hands trailed down from the headrest to the side of Harry's face and for a second he couldn't help but cup his cheek and admire him. Draco had never seen anything so perfect. He moved his thumb to Harry's lower lip and traced it softly, making Harry whine. It was time to put out all stops, and just thinking about it almost made Draco come right there before he could even do anything.

His hand trailed further down to the hem of Harry's t-shirt and he slid his hand under. Harry could see what was coming and he dug his fingers almost painfully hard into Draco's arse. Trying to be careful, Draco reached up under the t-shirt and circled Harry's left nipple with two fingers. Harry made a choked sound that Draco remembered from the first time he did this to him, and then he prepared himself to come as he softly rolled the nipple between his fingers and Harry cried out.

Their bodies became erratic and twitchy and within seconds Harry was gone, Draco right behind him. He felt the wet spurts coating his pants and pajama bottoms, as well as himself and his mind supplied him with images of Harry's gorgeous cock doing the same. They rode out their orgasms holding onto each other until neither of them moved anymore, though Draco remembered to let go of Harry's nipple before it was too much.

When he came back to himself, Draco raised his head to look at Harry, who was already looking at him. He had a stupid smile and Draco didn't have the physical strength to fight one himself.

"We're idiots," Harry said with a rough voice, still smiling.

"I'm sure you are," Draco retorted. "But why?"

"Well, we can't move, we have no wands, my glasses are on the floor and we have wet spots all over ourselves."

Draco blinked slowly, cursing himself internally for thinking with his dick. "What are we going to do?"

Just then, they heard a door open and Draco's stomach turned into a knot. They looked over at the common room door, but it was still closed. It took Draco a second to realize that the sound had come from somewhere else, and when he and Harry spotted the source, it was already too late.

A seventh-year student- Bridget something- stood frozen watching them. Her eyes were wide with surprise and frankly, she seemed a bit scared.

"I just...left my book on the sofa," she said in a small voice. "I'll get it later." She turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Draco called and she stopped but didn't turn around. "We need your help."

Her shoulders tensed and she thought Draco must have meant something inappropriate.

"Do you have your wand on you?"

She nodded.

"We just need a quick counterspell. You don't even have to look at us."

"It's even better if you don't," Harry chimed in.

It took Bridget a second, but then she nodded and pulled out her wand from the pocket of her pajama bottoms. She turned around with her eyes shut and waved her wand in their general direction.

"Finite incantatem."

Draco felt the magical bond disappear from his thighs and was about to stand up when he remembered how the front of his lower body must look.

He cleared his throat. "Thank you." Bridget turned back around. "Oh and if you ever speak of this, I'll make sure you get on Pansy's bad list again."

Bridget yelped a bit and took off, slamming the door that led to the dormitories behind her.

"Was that necessary?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Draco climbed off Harry and got to his feet, stretching his tight legs. "If you want to keep fucking me in secret, then yes."

Harry snorted and stood up as well, picking up his glasses. "You're aware that we haven't actually fucked yet, aren't you?"

"Shut up, Potter." He looked down at himself and saw the mess in his crotch area. "I should have just bribed her into giving me her wand."

Harry laughed a little. "It's okay, we can just go into your room and change, right?"

Draco stared at him, his heart suddenly speeding up. They had never been to each other's dormitories and the thought of him and Harry there alone, changing in front of each other and letting Harry borrow clothes, seemed so intimate that Draco panicked for a moment.

Harry must have noticed "Or, I could just sneak out and...maybe I won't run into anyone-"

"No," Draco interrupted. "I think I have some oversized Quidditch trousers that _might _fit you."

Harry rolled his eyes but his smile was evident. "I'm not that much bigger than you, Draco."

"If you say so, Harry."

They walked side to side, their arms brushing together with every step.

"Just so you know," Harry said as they reached Draco's dormitory. "As soon as sneaking around stops being...fun...then I would have no problem with…"

He trailed off. Their eyes met and Draco forced his instinct to scowl or make fun of Harry

"I know," Draco finished for him because...he did know.

Perhaps they were both ready to let their crappy friends and everyone else know about them but for now, they would plan their revenge together, in secret, and hopefully without any clothes on.


End file.
